Musical Beds
by SRAM
Summary: This short story has all seven of the gang and Emily. It is happy and a little fluffy, and has been in my mind for a while. I hope it is also a little funny. Contains canon ships.


**Musical Beds**

The partying had been going on for all evening, and all of them were slightly drunk, even Sheldon having had a drink that night. It was another Friday night, but it had been anything but typical and the day had turned from just a normal day to something amazing for all the guys, making the idea of an impromptu party agreeable to everyone, even Sheldon. That morning Raj, Howard and Sheldon were all told they had been awarded tenure and although they were happy, all of them tried to consol Leonard, the happiness they all felt subdued because they didn't want to depress him. However, that afternoon changed everything, after Leonard was called into President Siebert's office to tell him Dr Gablehauser was leaving and they were offering Leonard his job. Now all the guys were on cloud nine and after telling the girls, the need for a party was foremost in all their minds.

The night started with a long dinner, everyone getting dressed up and just enjoying themselves and talking. Then came two hours of clubbing and dancing until they felt they pushed Sheldon's good mood long enough. Finally they went back to the guys apartment, having more drinks, playing music, some dancing and talking more about their wonderful day. It was past 2 AM when they finally needed to break up and that was when their perfect night hit a speed bump.

"Really?…..Yes I understand…How long do you think it will take?…Really, that long?….Okay, I'll call back later." Bernadette hit end on her phone and looked at everyone. "It seems that there is some big convention going on in Los Angeles tonight and every cab in Pasadena is there too, so it will be at least 2-3 hours before we can even call for one and then there is no guarantee of getting one."

"What are we going to do?" Emily asked no one in particular.

"I guess we could risk driving." Howard thought out loud.

"NO! I am not risking loosing anyone of you because of some stupid cab problem. You all drank too much, except Sheldon, so you all can sleep here. The girls can come to my place and the guys can sleep in this apartment." Penny insisted.

"But Penny there are not enough beds?" Bernadette stated, knowing before, when they had sleepovers, her and Amy would bring air mattresses and sleeping bags.

"Sheldon has a large air mattress with his emergency supplies that will hold two people." Leonard offered.

"There see, two on the mattress and two in my bed, we are all set. Plus I have enough sleepwear for you all." Penny told the girls.

"Wait a minute, that mattress for emergencies only." Sheldon interjected.

"Sheldon, four women needing a place to sleep qualifies as an emergency." Amy informed him

Sheldon sighed, "Alright." as he diverted his eyes from Amy's determined stare.

It was only a half hour later, when Penny and Bernadette where in Penny's bed while Amy and Emily were settled in Penny's living room on the large air bed. Leonard and Sheldon slept in their rooms, while Howard slept on the couch, Raj making a temporary bed with Leonard's chair and another chair pulled together, instead of sleeping of the floor. The guys all fell to sleep quickly, while in the other apartment Emily and Amy succumbed to sleep quickly too, however in Penny's bed there was a different story.

Penny tossed and turned, she just couldn't get comfortable, even though it was her bed, something was missing and she knew what it was, Leonard. The last six months they had slept with each other every night and she had become use to having him next to her, even a little dependent on him holding her or having him to cuddle against. It was surprising for her to admit to herself, but not having him now in bed, with her, made her incredibly lonely and cold, it was like something important was missing out her life at that moment. What made it worse was knowing he was across the hall in his bed, in that big bed of his, and Penny couldn't help the feeling that she belonged in that bed with him even now.

Once the that thought entered her mind, Penny became fixated, she was still feeling really good from the alcohol that night, though not really anywhere near drunk, so she made up her mind and slipped out of bed, grabbing her robe and tip-toed out of her bedroom. Once getting into the living room and making sure she woke no one up, Penny grabbed her spare key to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, then left, gently closing the door behind her as she went into the hallway. It was only a couple quick seconds afterwards, she was in the apartment, putting her key in the guy's bowl, then tip-toeing past Howard and Raj who were sleeping on the chairs and couch. Finally, trying to make less noise than a church mouse, as she moved through the hallway, past Sheldon's room, to the room where she knew her cuddly fiancé had a nice warm spot for her.

Penny put her hand to Leonard's door knob, and a wave of guilt came over her, she had suggested that the boys and girls have this sleep over and now she was the one sneaking to be in bed with Leonard. However that guilt soon fell victim to Penny needs, and a thought came to her head, 'the needs of the one, outweigh the needs of the many', which made her slightly shake her head to clear it from thinking something so nerdy and philosophical, at that time of night, when something more basic drove her, that she more than understood, 'her fiancé was in there and she wanted him'. The door was thankfully not locked and Penny slipped in, closing it behind her, taking a second to adjust her eyes to the ambient light, starting to make out her adorable fiancé curled up under the covers. Any doubts about what she was doing, dissolved, seeing him there, and she quickly got under the covers, pushing her back to him, and taking advantage of Leonard's natural tendency to protect her, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest, never even waking up. The heat vampire in Penny immediately came alive, the warm secure feeling now enveloping her, making her relax and become sleepy, she was asleep moments later, a small content smile on her face.

Bernadette had felt Penny get out of bed and had heard what she thought was a door click, just a few moments later, then nothing. For over a half hour, Bernadette had laid quietly in bed, feeling Penny toss and turn, before she got up, but it wasn't Penny who was really keeping her up, she really couldn't sleep either, she was too use to sleeping with Howard. So when Penny didn't return, Bernadette wondered were she went and got out of bed like her friend.

Bernadette put on the short robe Penny gave her, like the t-shirt she wore to sleep in, it only barely covered her just below her butt. She then sneaked through the living room and looked in Penny's bowl, noticing the key missing from the guys apartment, now having a good hint were Penny went. So Bernadette decided to follow the route Penny took out, heading across the hall to the guys apartment. However, once there, she found the door was locked and she didn't have a key, so she started to softly knock while whispering "Howie" hoping she was quiet enough and Sheldon was intoxicated enough to not be woken up.

Bernadette was rewarded when the door opened and her sexy 'Buzz Lightyear' poked his head out. "What's wrong Bernie?" he was now wide awake at the sight of her, her exposed legs immediately getting his attention. Howard was always enthralled by his wife, and seeing her now, in the short nightwear, her legs almost completely uncovered, was making him need all his concentration to even hear what she was saying.

Bernadette looked in the door at the bowl and saw Penny's 'Hello Kitty' key chain, confirming her suspicions, "Howie, Penny's went to sleep with Leonard so I have her bed all to myself." then in the sexiest voice she could muster, "I'm lonely." She batted her eyes at her husband, rewarded when a small smile crossed his lips.

Howard was already convinced he wanted to be sleeping with her, as soon as he saw his wife, so her asking him to join her was a very easy decision for him. However before Howard spoke, Bernadette hear whining from behind the door, "If you are going to sleep with Bernadette, I want to sleep with Emily."

Howard's eyes rolled as he sighed and Bernadette shrugged, she had the bedroom with Howard, so Raj would have to work out his own thing with Emily and Amy. "The answer is definitely 'Yes' and lets get out of here before Sheldon wakes up." Howard quickly responded then turned to Raj behind him, "Just be quiet, and no fighting." Howard wanted to be with his wife tonight and be happy, he didn't want anyone to ruin this great day for him.

The three of them quickly crossed back across the hall, but Howard and Bernadette did not get into the bedroom before Raj started calling out "Emily". Raj's voice immediately bringing Emily and Amy awake as they sat up to look at him. Raj looked, at a now frozen Howard and Bernadette, then at Emily and Amy, his lack of confidence and insecurity only exasperated by the alcohol still in his system, "Howard and Bernadette are sleeping together, and Penny is with Leonard." He then stopped talking and looked directly at Amy.

Amy stared at Raj slowly understanding what he wanted, then looked at the caught Howard and Bernadette, then finally at Emily, whose face told Amy what she wanted. Amy sighed, "I'll sleep on the couch, next door." Amy then grabbed her robe and trudged across the hall. Not wanting to see Raj snuggling up to Emily or Bernadette dragging Howard into Penny's bedroom.

The door to Penny's bedroom quickly closed, while Raj crawled in bed with Emily, the two of them cuddling up together. Kissing for a couple minutes before getting comfortable and falling deep asleep. In Penny's bedroom, Bernadette soon followed them in sleep as she laid, half on her husband, their bare legs intertwined, the relaxed contentment quickly taking her away. Howard gently rubbed his beautiful sleeping wife's back, thinking what a lucky man he was, as sleep soon found him, too.

Sheldon heard the door open and close again, which finally was too much for him, he had heard everyone moving around over the last half hour and after fuming for a couple minutes, he came out of his room to confront the offending parties, the number of strikes for each offense being tallied in his mind. He was not prepared to see Amy curled on the couch, her small petite form barely taking up a part of it. Sheldon's anger completely disappeared as he watched his girlfriend sleep, she seemed so vulnerable and cute at the same time as he stood there. Sheldon didn't know how long he just stood there before his mind finally came back from the place it went and Sheldon finally decided what he needed to do.

The three knocks on his door woke Leonard up and caused a small groan from Penny, who he looked at in surprise, before a small smile formed on his lips. He quickly kissed her on the cheek, which opened her eyes and made her smile, then he went to the door to address the problem his roommate was certain to inform him about. "Yes Sheldon."

"Amy is in the living room sleeping on our couch." It was a statement more than a request and Leonard looked at Sheldon wondering what he wanted him to do.

Leonard didn't know Penny had gotten up until he felt her lean against his back. "Oh, Bernadette must have woken up." she stated sleepily.

"Why would Bernadette waking up have anything to do with Amy on the couch and why are you not in your apartment with the girls." Sheldon accused.

"Bernadette must have seen me come over here, so got Howard since she was alone in my bed." Penny then thought a minute. "Eww." she said as she thought of her poor stuffed animals on the bed.

"What has that got to do with Amy?" Sheldon seemed upset now.

"Well since Howard and Raj were together, Raj probably went across with Howard and is now in bed with Emily, which means Amy had to sleep somewhere and that is your couch." Penny felt proud of herself for being so logical in the middle of the night.

"So because all her friends deserted her, to perform carnal activities tonight, Amy had to sleep by herself on the couch in our living room!" Sheldon was incredulous.

Penny and Leonard were a little surprised, at his outburst, but Penny responded, "First of all there has been no carnal activities, but since you woke us both up, I can't promise there won't be after you leave." Penny then wrapped her arms around Leonard from the back, squeezed him and kissed his neck, getting a disgusted look from Sheldon. She then looked back at the tall man, a twinkle in her eye. "You could always let her sleep in your bed if you are that worried." She then gave him a sly smile.

"Then where would I sleep? The couch is too small for someone with my height." Sheldon responded, not understanding Penny's suggestion.

"Sheldon, Penny means Amy could sleep with you." Leonard said in exasperation.

"Oh….OH. Penny you know Amy and I are not at that point in our relationship." Sheldon informed her like a child.

"Sheldon no one has said for you to have sex with Amy, I just said she could sleep in your bed with you, you know platonically." Penny was now tired of this and the thoughts of doing more than cuddling with Leonard, now that he was awake, were occupying her mind.

"No…No that couldn't happen. No one sleeps in my bed but me." Sheldon was visibly shaken up by the idea.

"Why afraid Amy has cooties, Sheldon." Penny mocked.

"No Amy is the cleanest person I know." Sheldon didn't understand the sarcasm

"So why can't she sleep with you." Penny responded.

"Because…..No one sleeps in my bed but me." Sheldon said obviously flustered.

"Fine, well then I guess poor Amy has to sleep on the couch by herself tonight while all her friends sleep comfortably with their men, because no one sleeps in her boyfriends bed, EXCEPT HIM." Penny glared at Sheldon. "Bye Sheldon." she added as Leonard shrugged, as he closed the bedroom door.

Sheldon was about to knock on the door again, but thought better, as he heard Penny start to giggle behind it, like she did when her and Leonard were extremely affectionate, so he walked back out to the living room, to stand and stare at his girlfriend, again. He didn't like her sleeping there alone, she was unprotected and there was this huge feeling in him that he had to protect her, he thought probably made worse by the alcohol that was still in his system from tonight. But his mind kept reminding him that no one slept in his room but him, so he turned and went back in his room and got into his bed for the night.

It was over a half hour later, as Sheldon rolled over for exactly the 27th time, that he finally admitted to himself that he was not going to sleep that night. Amy occupied every thought he had and this new worry for her wouldn't let him sleep, so he got up again to check on her. What he saw made him actually feel his heart change its beat, she was on her side, curled up in a fetal position, her brown hair falling over her face and the covers pulled tight around her, she was adorable, even to Sheldon. He couldn't stop the need he felt as he walked up to the couch and her, kneeling next to its side to get closer to her.

Sheldon absently mindedly moved his hand to brush her hair from her face and was greeted to the most amazing feeling he could remember, her hair so soft in his hand he thought he might not be able to let it go. He looked at her now uncovered face, so peaceful and beautiful as she slept, and again his heart seemed to betray him as he contently watched his girlfriend gently breathe in her sleep on his couch. He didn't even think when he brushed his hand against her cheek, the feel of her skin was also amazing against his hand and he watched as her eyes fluttered open, a small smile forming before she became more awake and looked at him in confusion, "Sheldon?"

It was like another man had his body and his mind, "Amy you can't sleep on our couch."

"I'm sorry Sheldon, but Raj took my bed to sleep with Emily, so I had to sleep here, there was no where else."

Again the other man spoke, "There is my bed."

Amy was now fully awake looking with a confused expression on her face, "Are you sure Sheldon? You have drunk some alcohol tonight, maybe it is influencing you." Amy figured that was the only reason he would consider them together so close.

"No, I don't want you out here alone." This was the truth, he wouldn't sleep with her out there, he now knew that.

Amy blinked a couple times, then sat up. "Okay." She then followed her boyfriend into his room.

No sooner that Amy came into his room, Sheldon started to panic, people didn't come into his room especially to sleep and it felt like bugs crawling on him, he was so uncomfortable with another person being there. Amy moved to the other side of the bed and she gently sat down looking at him, almost like she was asking permission, however Sheldon was just having trouble keeping it together, as the twitches started to take over his body. As he looked at her, he saw her expression change, to one of sadness, and she stood up again and started walking to the door. "Sheldon this is too much for you, I'll go back to the couch."

Her walking towards the door made him panic in another way and this new found need to protect her overcame any uncomfortable feelings he was having with her being there, "No…..Amy please stay."

Amy stopped and turned an looked at him once again, the expression from before, the asking permission, on her face again. Sheldon walked to the bed and sat on his side of it then looked at her, it must have been the right look because she started to turn to come back. "Amy close the door and turn out the light." Sheldon hoped the dark would make easier on him, and after the light was out he did feel better, so he quickly laid down.

However that relief lasted only a few seconds as he felt Amy sit on the bed again and then her movement as she lay down, followed by a little tug as she pulled the covers over her. The panic was returning and the thought of her being so close in his very bed was overwhelming, he would never be able to sleep like this, it was taking all his willpower right now to not run and take a shower. He wanted to get as far away from her as possible, so he decided to turn on his side on the edge facing away from her but as he swung his arm around, it touched her hair. Then something happened, it was probably the curse of his fantastic memory, but the touch sent shivers through him as he remember the feel of it when she was on the couch. The softness and the way it felt was like a drug to him and his only thoughts were how it would feel again. The other man inside took over and instead of rolling away he rolled towards her, her hair touching his hands and his face, the feel of it intoxicating him.

Amy had been wide awake, the shock of being in her boyfriends bed both being an incredible feeling and scary. She had felt his every move, so when he moved closer her breathing just stopped and her life seemed to be on hold as she waited. She felt him touch her hair then the gentle feeling of his face against her head, she barely controlled the sigh that left her lips and the warm feeling that spread through her body.

Sheldon by now was an addict, his mind running wild, the feelings controlling him completely, the memories from touching her on the couch going through his mind, the softness of her and how she was so beautiful. His previous panic of being close to her, was now drowned by his need, his need to feel her, smell her and have her close so he could protect her, so in one swift moment he took her into his arms. The feeling was incredible and Sheldon thought he would die, it was so amazing.

It all happened so fast, Amy was not prepared, suddenly she was in his arms her back pulled against his chest, his face in her hair. She felt captured, and restrained, it was a feeling she never felt before and she didn't want it to end. Amy now closed her eyes trying to remember every detail, his chest moving against her body, his breath against her neck and the feel of his face in her hair, it was amazing and she silently begged for it not to end.

She need not have worried, because Sheldon now couldn't let her go if he tried, the feel of her hair against his face, the smell of her in his nostrils and how soft and delicate she was in his arms, was something he couldn't let go of. He couldn't get over the feeling she was his, she had given herself to him and he had to protect that gift with his life. It drove Sheldon to pull her slightly tighter against his chest, nuzzling his face in her hair more as contentment filled his very being and the relaxed feeling that came over him made it possible for sleep to take over his mind.

Amy fear started to wane as she felt herself being cuddled tighter, instead of being afraid of her, he wanted her more. The feeling of him holding her warmed her soul, this was what she always wanted from him all the long, the feeling that he truly wanted her. She thought it couldn't get better until she realized he was asleep, he was comfortable holding her and he would hold her all night, it made her relax, as happiness and contentment filled her being, letting her fall asleep, in her boyfriends arms, too.

Leonard and Penny finally made their way to the kitchen about 11 AM, Leonard starting the coffee while Penny sat in a stool. "I wonder where Amy is?" Penny commenting while looking at the couch.

"She probably went back across the hall, Sheldon probably told her she couldn't sleep there because of some silly rule or not enough notification."

Penny sighed, "Yeah you are probably right. I sometimes want to just hug her, for what she puts up with from him. We should have let her sleep with us, I hate for her to be alone."

Leonard nodded, "I feel for her too, but sleep with us?"

Penny gave him a sad smile, "I know, but she sometimes reminds me of a little girl who needs her parents at night to not be scared."

Leonard smiled, "You think of things like that? About kids and how they come into their parents rooms at night when they are scared?"

Penny replied softly, "Yes Leonard, I think of things like that. I'm going to marry you, and I want to have your children, just not right now, okay." there was a little exasperation in her voice, but she loved him, so she quickly gave him a serious kiss and smile.

They didn't even see Sheldon, walk up during the kiss, until he sighed. "Not this again."

Penny sighed too and then turned to him, and in her sternest voice, "Sheldon where is Amy?"

Penny expected Sheldon to answer, but was not expecting Amy to pop up along side him, Penny swore her eyes twinkled and her smile was from ear to ear. "I'm right here Bestie."

Leonard was surprised too but quickly recovered, "Oh so you guys been up for a while."

"No we just got up, after we heard you." Sheldon said like a accusation.

Now Penny's jaw dropped, "What do you mean 'we just got up'?" She then looked at Amy "Where did you sleep?"

"She slept with me, and I don't understand your surprise since you suggested it to me." 

"She…..She…. She slept with you!" Leonard stuttered the words out, his jaw dropped like Penny's.

Amy gave Penny a little girl to girl wink, then turned to Sheldon. "Cuddles I'm going to use the bathroom now." She then turned and disappeared behind him, the bathroom door closing soon after.

Sheldon gave her a small content smile, before she left, then looked at his two friends who seemed to be in even more shock then a couple seconds ago, "Yes she called me 'cuddles' and we slept together, you two really need to grow up." Sheldon then turned in a huff and headed back in his room.

Penny looked at Leonard, then silently mouthed, 'Oh My God', her eyes wider than he ever remembered. Which only made Leonard nod, a small smile forming on his lips that was soon returned by Penny. A moment later they gave each other a high-five.

THE END


End file.
